


A sparkling ray of light

by Xormak



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25453528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xormak/pseuds/Xormak
Summary: Adora simply having a good morning with a rough start.
Relationships: Adora/Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	A sparkling ray of light

A flash of poisonous and vile green light robs her of her sight as she readies her blade, her feet barely finding enough ground to stand on as it crumbles away underneath her soles. An abyss, the bowels of this gigantic station, yawning below her. His voice piercing her mind as he draws closer, his steps echoing in the vast expanse of his fortress, denying her any chance of escape. "You, my dearest, are all that is left. All that stands between me and my well deserved right. To eradicate you and this pathetic, little planet of yours and wipe away any memory of it and it's last valiant defender."

Standing right before her, he reaches his hand out to her, running a finger across her cheek, his face eerily close to her own. "So, my dearest Adora, won't you be so kind to realize that you were too late and wake up?  
Wake up Adoraaa~

With a loud yelp she wakes up, the sunlight blinding her as she scrambles backwards, her sudden retreat quickly stopped as the back of her head makes uncomfortably direct contact with the wall at the end of her bed. Causing her to groan from the sudden, very real, pain. Her breathing goes heavy as she rubs her eyes, trying to regain vision, pearly sweat running down her face.

As her eyes get used to the warmer, comforting light, she spots a familiar face. Her wife, leaning over her, hand still raised and looking at her with a mixture of concern and amusement that only she could pull off. Catra sighs. This wasn't the first time this happened and she knew that it wouldn't be the last, either. She reaches out for Adora, the familiar touch of her soft fur being a welcomed feeling. A feeling of safety. A feeling of comfort. 

Catra sighs again, less concerned, seeing as Adora is unharmed, except for the growing bump on the back of her head. She gently hugs around her lover, nuzzling her head against hers. "Was it _that dream_ again? You... we should really find a cure for that." She giggles. "You know, my little sunshine, maybe we should take up that offer from Glimmer's - aunt, was it? - and have ourselves a little vacation at the beach of Mystacor."

She leans back, sporting her usual smug grin, still gently holding Adora by her shoulders. "Not that we'd ever get the luxury of a day without the world ending or war about to break out. Though, -"She quickly adds, seeing the concerned look on Adora's face, "- i am sure, the world will still exist even if we were to take a day or two off."

Adora can't help but chuckle at Catras attempt to console her. She was clearly still working on that. She rubs the back of her head and lets out another groan as she gets reminded of her self inflicted war injury. "I think you're right... maybe we should take her up on that offer." Now it's her turn to put on a smug grin. "After all, you still owe it aunt Casta to wear one of her sweaters. Word on the street is that she finally managed to not make them itch in places that don't even seem to exist."

Catra visibly shudders at the thought. "By the way, Glimmer is already downstairs, i think. I was still half asleep when i noticed her moving around. Seems she is really excited for today." She stretches, letting out an almost purr-like yawn. "I'll never understand where she draws all that energy from. Oh right, don't forget, her dad and aunt are visiting today. Now that i think about it, that's probably the reason she's so excited.."

_One lazy dressing session and a treacherous descent down the stairs later_.

As they enter the kitchen area they spot Glimmer in the middle of an almost ritualistic-like procedure, trying to put just the right amount of butter on a bunch of slices of toast that, to their surprise, didn't look as burned as usual. Without even turning around or missing a beat she teleports a pair of peanut-butter sandwiches, including plates to go along with it, onto the table in front of them. "Morning you two sleepy heads. Decided to finally come down, as well? Grab a slice and get ready. They should arrive in less than ... two hours!"

Catra murmuring "Would have been down here earlier but .. well, it was _that_ dream again."  
Glimmer turns her head for just a second but clearly sees Adora, and the traces of unrest in her eyes.  
  
In the blink of an eye she's next to them pulling them both into a tight, wordless hug. Not that she would have needed to say anything. They all knew what was going through each others heads and just being near each other, knowing that their loved ones were right beside them, helped more than any words ever could have.


End file.
